Ti amo
by Mei Syndrome
Summary: Ludwig would lay awake at night, and wonder . . .why? Ludwig/Feliciano one-shots and drabbles, fluff. Chapter three - 'Flowers'
1. Ti amo

_Because Holly wanted one. Using actual names - not country. Because that's weird._

_----_

There were times that Ludwig would stay up at night, with Feliciano curled up against him, and wonder. . .well, 'why?'. The German would wonder what sane part of him would let the Italian hug and. . .kiss and. . .sleep with him. But eventually, he would just come to the conclusion that. . .he could never figure out why. That there was no actual reason for him allowing it.

It was strange.

But then he would look down at the figure curled against him, and decide that he didn't need an actual reason.

----

"Ludwig, Ludwig~!" The small (well, when compared to Ludwig, anyway. . .) Italian was bouncing up on his toes, and peering up at said man. "Guess what I got for you?"

Something for a headache? That would be nice. And much preferred. Might as well amuse the brunette, though. "What?" He asked finally.

"This!" Feliciano leaned up, hands on Ludwig's chest for balance, and leaned in, giving him a brief kiss on the lips. And before the other man could react, Feliciano had run away, giggling.

. . .Well.

There was also that.

----

The young man gave a pleased sigh, arching his back in pleasure. He was surprised that the normally stoic blonde could be so. . .well, decent as a lover. Weren't Germans supposed to be all non-romantic and tough and the like? Although, he wasn't complaining. Feliciano wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck, and pulled him down for a kiss. He could feel the others lips curl in a small smirk, felt him deepen as bodies were pressed together, eliciting small moans.

Feliciano gave a small shudder, and then pulled away from the kiss, tilting his head and leaning up slightly to brush his lips across the others neck, biting gently. When he heard the low growl from the other man, he allowed himself his own smirk.

But he was still better at this.

----

"Ludwig?" Feliciano's voice was slurred from sleep.

"Hm?" The Italian sounded so damn cute when he was sleepy.

"Ti amo, Ludwig. . ."

----

_Ti amo_ - I love you, in Italian.

I think.

I Googled it. So it might be wrong. Correct me if I'm wrong.

So yeah. Germany/Italy drabbles for Holly!  
Finally. XD


	2. Feel

_Feel_

His fingers are spread, fanned across his skin, and they stroke in a slow and sensual manner. And he can't stop himself - he gives a small shudder, and brief exhalation of what could have passed for a moan. He knows that the other man is simply teasing, and it bothers him, but he doesn't do anything about it. Because then the brunette will just stop, and walk away - he can do that with no problem, and it bothers him.

But it's a wonderful feeling, to have the Italian arching against him, a wonderful feeling to have him rest on top of him when all is said and done. . .Everything Feliciano does is simply a wonderful feeling, leaves him gasping and panting and loving.

And now those same soft, gentle hands are trailing down his stomach, tugging at the waistband of his slacks, and those same hands are now undoing his belt, pulling it out of the loops and tossing it aside. And then the pants are gently tugged down, and Feliciano pulls Ludwig down onto the bed, and Ludwig is glad to be at the mercy of the other man's touch.


	3. Flowers

_I want to buy you flowers,  
It's such a shame you're a boy.  
Because when you're not a girl -  
Nobody buys you flowers._

Feliciano strokes the petals of the flowers, rubbing them between two fingers. They feel silky, and he gives a happy sigh. He doesn't think that it is strange to give flowers to another man, and he hopes that Ludwig will like them. He insisted that the florist give him the freshest and best flowers - and they are vibrant and gorgeous, and smell lovely.

The Italian walks back to Ludwig's house, and lets himself in. The first floor is silent - except for a snoring Gilbert on the couch, beer in hand, and looking like it is ready to fall out of his hands and spill onto the floor. Ludwig wouldn't like that, so he takes the bottle of beer and places it on the coffee table.

"Ludwig?" He calls, but knows that the German is upstairs, working as was usual. Feliciano heads up the stairs, flowers still in hand. When he gets to Ludwig's office, he frowns, seeing that the man isn't there. There is a note on the table, and Feliciano reads it.

_Entschuldigung Sie bitte, Feliciano -  
Out in a meeting with France and America.  
I'll be back late, don't wait for me._

Feliciano sighs, and pouts, and goes to find a vase to put the flowers in.

--

_Entschuldigung Sie bitte –_ Sorry


End file.
